Falling For A Girl (NSFW)
by BenevolentDCC
Summary: Life as a college Freshman can be difficult. Callie Portman - at the behest of her roommate - visits some campus frat parties and finds love in the eyes of a gorgeous Indian Sorority Sister. This story contains graphic sex and romance among lesbian couples of many different walks of life. I hope you enjoy
1. Part 1

New writer with plenty of stories to tell, please leave COMMENTS/SUGGESTIONS/FEEDBACK/CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. I hope you enjoy the story along the way but keep in mind that this is not a quick "get off" story.

-BenevolentDCC

Worlds Collide

Callie was daydreaming as her feet carried her across the neatly manicured walkways of the college quadrangle. The soft pit-pat-pit-pat of her flip flops slapping the soles of her feet was a background noise to the orchestral program of nature all around her. Birds chirped, squirrels chittered playfully at one another while swishing their bushy tails, and the late august breeze whipped dry leaves across the grass. Callie breathed in the sights and sounds allowing them to completely fill her thoughts.

On she walked, taking in the sights and trying not to get lost on the first day of classes when unexpected pain exploded all around her.

When she opened her eyes she was lying on her side but her vision was half obscured by a backpack. She tried to sit up but something was preventing her from moving. Pushing the offensive backpack off of her face, she winced as sunlight struck her eyes. She was definitely going to have a headache.

"Awesome! You're all tangled in my bike, now I'm going to have to help free you just so I can make it to work on time! UGH!" A frenzied girl with her back to Callie was furiously tugging on her bicycle, trying to separate the machine from the victim.

"A bike accident." Callie mumbled.

The girl spun around on her heels.

For a moment no one spoke. Callie and the unknown caramel-colored girl studied one another with similar expressions. Their eyes were widened, pupils dilated, neither one breathing. Callie's dark blue eyes meeting the older girl's sky gray stare. They both swallowed forcefully.

The bike girl was the first to speak. "Stupid Freshman, watch where you are going next time and there won't be any 'bike accident'. GEEZ!" The girl's eyes had narrowed in anger but a light blush colored her cheeks, maybe it was also from anger, maybe . . .

Callie was too shell-shocked to notice the blush. She was speechless from the other girl's words, so she laid her head back down on the ground, and relaxed her body. She didn't make a sound as the girl worked her foot this way and that, oblivious to the pain she was causing Callie, until her bike was free. Then the girl gathered her backpack, dusted her pants legs off, and mounted her bike once again.

She bit her lip and looked at Callie. "Look, about what I said, it's been a bad day already and . . ."

"It's ok." Callie said. She got to her feet and dusted her own pant legs. "It was my fault."

Before anything else could be said, Callie resumed her walk though, her head was not held quite so high as before. The girl with the bike remained where she was, counting her own heart beats as she watched Callie walk away. A sigh escaped her lips followed by a swear. She looked at her watch.

"Late again!" She could almost scream.

Callie stood nervously in the doorway peeking in at the sea of faces which filled the room. Psychology was one of the classes which she had looked forward to the most but in her mind there were, at most, 20 other students in the room with her. A quick estimation gave her the feeling that 200 or more had gathered together and were boisterously talking with one another. She closed her eyes, took a steadying breath, and slid into the first open seat she could find.

The class, and all subsequent classes that day, passed by without incident or excitement. Callie was tired, stiff, and in need of some relaxation. The Greek signs denoting the names of various frats and sororities on campus gave her hope that relaxation and fun would not be hard to find.

Callie kicked her shoes off as she lay back on her bed. The clutter which filled the corners and floor of the room alerted her to the fact that her roommate had finally arrived to campus. She knew only that her roommate's name was Cassandra Willow. She closed her eyes and willed herself to relax, sleep claimed her greedily.

She awoke to bubbly laughter and petite feet dangling over the edge of the top bunk. Another peal of girly laughter filled the room and the dangling feet kicked wildly in joy. Callie could not help but smile at the infectious sound. She rose from her bed, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and stretched. She tip-toed from the room, trying to give her roommate some privacy, and headed to the bathroom down the hall.

Callie had not yet adapted to the environment; guys and girls sharing the same bathroom, sometimes even sharing the same shower. As she stepped into the brightly lit, linoleum covered room various students in all states of undress milled about stealing kisses or talking about their days and their hopes for the future. She blushed slightly as she made her way to an empty stall. It was unsettling, knowing that so many out there could hear her peeing. In a way, it was oddly titillating.

When she returned to her room she found that her roommate had vacated the top bunk and was now moving about the room unpacking her boxes and hanging her clothes in the closet. She turned as Callie entered the room, the heavy steel door closing with a thud and a click.

For the second time that day, Callie's world stopped.

Cassandra Willow was a breathtaking sight. She stood at, what Callie estimated to be 5'7" and her 36 B breasts pressed against the thin fabric of her cami. She was currently braless and the cool breeze flowing through the open window caused her nipples to harden visibly. Her light brown hair fell past her shoulders and shimmered like silk. She met Callie's gaze with her aqua-green eyes and an unreserved smile on her face.

"Normally, I have to get undressed before people look at me like that!" She said with a grin.

Callie, embarrassed, looked away with a pretty blush on her cheeks.

Cassandra cleared her throat and said, "I'm Cassie."

"Callie." Callie responded, extending her hand to shake with her roommate. Cassie looked at her hand, amused, side-stepped the proffered appendage and wrapped Callie in a warm, crushingly-tight hug. Callie was speechless for the second time that day so she did what felt natural, she returned the hug with all her might.

The two parted, giggling.

"So," Cassie began, "I'm going to do some Greek scouting tonight and I don't really want to go alone..." she bit her lip. "Do you want to come with me?" She met Callie's eyes with her own and smiled hopefully.

"Uh, well, I mean, sure." Callie finally managed. "What are we scouting for, a Sorority to join?"

"Either that or someone sexy to distract us!" Cassie exclaimed as she shrugged her way out of her pants. Her back was to Callie as she stripped and Callie did not blink for fear of missing a single detail of the show.

Even though she was slight of build, Cassie had a gorgeous figure. As the jeans hit the floor, Callie could feel her pulse increase. Desire coursed through her veins. Cassie had the epitome of a bubble butt and Callie felt herself grow jealous of the tight pink thong which was snug against Cassie's body.

Callie swallowed heavily as the hem of Cassie's shirt began to rise. Inch by inch her flawless back came in to view. Callie willed herself to memorize the hills and valleys, the lay of the muscles, the light freckles which spotted here and there all over Cassie's back.

Callie shook her head. She did not understand what was happening to her. Throughout her academic career she had never so much as had a crush on another person. Now she had encountered to people that made her feel as if nothing else mattered, both of them female! She had been raised by open minded parents but she had always imagined a boy who would sweep her off her feet.

Lost in her reverie she had not noticed Cassie turning toward her and she came to, quite disappointingly, as Cassie's dress dropped over her body hiding her breasts from view. Callie sighed inwardly but let the feeling pass.

"Did you hear what I said?" Cassie asked.

"Sorry, lost in thought." Callie said.

"I was saying that you should get dressed. Most parties on campus started at 7, if we don't hurry soon we will miss all the fun." A smile split her face as she hopped from foot to foot pulling her black heels into place.

Callie studied her roommate. A tight black dress clung to her body. She could see the muscles of Cassie's toned core as they flexed beneath the material. Her breasts filled the cups of the spaghetti strap number and her nipples were still visible as firm little bumps pressing in vain against the fabric.

A cool summer's night's breeze blew through the window causing goosebumps to pop up on Callie's arms.

"Brrrrrr. Aren't you going to be chilly in that?" Callie asked.

"Well, with any luck, I won't be chilly for long. Maybe I'll find a nice hunk of a man to keep me warm," she licked her lips and flashed a wicked smile, "or maybe I'll find sexy, long-legged goddess to heat me up."

Callie's mouth dried in an instant, her heart hammered in her chest, and the only sound she could hear was her blood rushing through her veins.

Cassie moved a little closer, sashaying with raw sexuality. Her painted lips never looked so inviting as she asked, bedroom eyes staring straight at Callie, "You wouldn't happen to know any sexy women who would want to heat me up, would you?"

Callie's whole body tingled as the words, like phantom fingers, caressed her from head to toe.

Cassie's infectious laughter filled the room once more breaking the illusion. "How was that? Do you think I can snag someone with that?"

Callie rolled her eyes as her breathing returned to normal. "I think with that act, you, could end a war."

"Well, that's no fun. I'd rather be the reason for the war, not the reason it stops. How rude! Now, hurry up and get ready, we need to be going."

Callie selected a light red dress, a nice white cashmere sweater to go over it, and simple black ballet flats to complete her outfit. As she changed - with her back to Cassie - she imagined she could feel the other girl's eyes drinking in all that Callie revealed. Imagined or wanted? her mind whispered to her. She didn't know.

Fully dressed she turned toward her new BFF. Cassie's mouth dropped slightly and her eyes widened as she stared at Callie.

"You are GORGEOUS!" she squealed.

Callie blushed again. She was certain that if she kept too much company with Cassie, her cheeks might be permanently rose colored.

Sigma Epsilon Chi Sorority

Spencer Miles, known to the other girls of Sigma Epsilon Chi as Eris, was sitting despondently in front of her vanity mirror. Her day at work had been very stressful; showing up late has a tendency to stress her out. She had been spending too much time working with Asteria on the upcoming sorority events. She closed her eyes and stretched her neck from side-to-side. Since her accident with that freshman girl, her neck had been killing her.

She had tried to keep her anger at the girl her main focus, in truth she was still breathless from the way the girl had looked at her. Spencer had aways felt she was destined for a life alone, a life wherein she could make her decisions based on logic without the confounding variables love brought to the equation.

The Sophomore girl pushed her chair back from the vanity and ran her elegant fingers through her thick, lustrous black hair. The prospect of getting dressed up for a party, trying to impress people she really didn't care about, and making it to bed early enough that she wouldn't be late for work again was daunting. Tension riddled her body so she decided some relaxation was in order.

Twenty minutes later she had her hair piled atop her head, held in place by two plastic chopsticks, and was soaking neck deep in a tub of clear hot water. The scents of Jasmine, Vanilla, and Lavender filled the air; the result of the rich oils Spencer had added to the water. She closed her eyes, letting her head lean back on her bath pillow, and allowed her thoughts to go where they may.

Blue eyes, so dark and deep they seemed to glow from the slightest light, swam through her imagination. The soft features of the freshman girl made Spencer burn hotter than the water around her. A soft sigh escaped her lips as one hand lightly played with her breasts. Her other hand caressed her stomach, imagining that it was the younger girls fingers upon her skin. The hand on her stomach began to travel lower, finger-tips trailing across her tight, toned body. The tip of her middle finger had just reached her slit when the bathroom door banged open.

"Jesus Christ, Eris! I didn't even know you had a functioning vagina!"

Spencer's eyes snapped open and her hands moved to cover her body. "Ever hear of fucking knocking, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth Madison, known as Asteria to all within the sorority, was the head of Sigma Epsilon Chi. "Sorry. Look, the party is about to begin and it would really be beneficial if all the sisters were present." Asteria looked her up and down. "It would also be nice if they didn't smell like fish." She said with a bitchy smile.

"I'll try not to stand too close to you then, we know how your scent rubs off on others." Spencer returned the smile, though her hands still hid her body from view. "Seriously, I'm about to get out. I was just . . ."

"Oh, I know what you were just . . . I got an eye-full of what you were just . . ." Asteria looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "See you in fifteen?" she asked.

"Yep. On my way."

Feeling frustrated and embarrassed, Spencer climbed from her bath, dried off, and "dressed to impress" as Asteria liked to say. While putting on the clothes that had been selected for her she thought back to the night when she had officially become a sister of the house. She had bypassed the rush process and was brought into the house under "suspicious" circumstances.

She and Asteria, and one other person no longer on campus, knew the truth of that night. These thoughts picked at old wounds and images of blood, torn fabric, and scratched flesh were brought to mind. She remembered pain. Pain she had witnessed, pain she had delivered, and pain she had stopped. She had been a significant player that night and in a moment she had proven to her "Big Sister" that she was someone reliable and trustworthy.

Cassie was chattering away as she walked, arms linked at the elbow, with Callie. Her melodious voice could make any topic worthwhile. Currently she was regaling Callie with tales of her life before college, her hopes for her academic career, and "more importantly finding someone hot on whom to leave some teeth marks."

Callie laughed. It was impossible not to be in a good mood when Cassie was so close. Callie could smell the soap the other girl had used in her shower and beneath that, the natural scent of her skin.

"So," Cassie began, taking a break from her long-winded, highly enjoyable, anecdotes, "I figured that we could swing by a frat party or two first but then we totally have to hit the sororities."

Callie, shy by nature, was not quite so excited. "Why don't we hit the sorority party first and then go to the frat?" She suggested.

"Well, that was my preference as well, but it seems on campus the guys get started early and the women, being more classy, wait till the stars come out before letting their hair down." Cassie adopted an almost aristocratic affectation as she finished her statement.

Callie sighed. Seems like fate had decided to deliver her a long night. She smiled, at least she would be spending it with Cassie.

"Ok, on one condition." Callie said coming to a stop.

"What's that?"

"You cannot ditch me. In fact, tonight you are attached to my hip."

Cassie eyed her roommate thoughtfully. That wicked smile appeared once more, "Sure you don't want me attached somewhere more intimate?" Her lips were close to Callie's ear, so close that her warm breath tickled the other girl's neck.

Callie, not falling in to her trap this time said, "You are attached to my hip or I'm not going."

"Ok! Fine. I will keep my arm around yours until we are away from the deliciously nasty, hunky, horny, cootie-ridden guys."

The first party they hit was at "Squiggly, Curvy-Curvy-Squiggly, Squiggly-Squiggly-line" house. Callie had no knowledge of the Greek alphabet. The music was loud, the smell of beer and something slightly muskier filled the air, and with every step the soles of her ballet flats seemed to stick to the floor. She told herself that someone had probably spilled their drink but her mind suggested something far more disgusting. She shuddered and refocused her attention on Cassie.

"The beer is cold, the food is decent, the guys are IN-credible. Whooo!" Cassie shimmied in excitement.

Callie had taken a sip of the drink and found the taste acrid and offending. "If you say so."

"Oh, come on! If you don't drink up, how am I going to get you to willingly get on the dance floor with me?"

Callie's mind came up with a few options that made her really wonder what had been awakened within her. Choosing to bite her tongue, she drank more of the foaming, bubbling, dark brown liquid. When her cup was half-empty and her body feeling sufficiently light, she found herself dancing provocatively with Cassie.

They teased the crowd into a frenzy by leaning in close as if to kiss just before pulling away once more. Cassie ground her ass into Callie's lap as Callie's hands pulled her roommate's dress higher, bunching the fabric in her hands, showing off plenty of Cassie's delectable thighs. They were breathless and giggling as the song came to an end. The crowd groaned and called for an encore but to no avail.

Callie had regained enough composure to drag her friend from the floor, complaining of aching feet and thirst.

"Wow, that was hot. Where did you learn to dance like that?" Cassie asked in a slur.

"I don't know, I just did what I wanted to do." Callie giggled.

"I like the sound of that." Cassie said as she snuggled against her friend.

"What, did I say something perverted again?" Callie asked.

"Yes, hic, but I was commenting on the sound of your laugh. I think that's the first time I've heard it that clearly."

Callie blushed again, smiling until her cheeks ached. How had it gotten to this point? How had one person so completely baffled her, beguiled her, and become so important to her? The questions kept mounting but the only thing that really mattered was the feeling of Cassie's body against her own.

The in-house sound system blared with a make-shift siren. The DJ spoke into the mic in an excited tone.

"Alright, alright. It is my pleasure to announce that some lovely sorority ladies have decided to grace us with their presence." The crowd fell to a hush. "Fellow students, give it up for the ladies of SIGMA EPSILON CHI!"

The crowd cheered and clapped as the music resumed. Ellie Goulding's "Burn" played through the speakers as step-by-step some of the most beautiful women Callie had ever seen entered the room. The effect was instantaneous, the crowd parted like waves crashing against the hull of a boat.

The girl at the head of the line stood around 6'2", though on closer inspection at least 3 inches of that belonged to her heels. She had dark red hair, a chest which had to be nearing D cup, and a piercing, no non-sense look in her eyes. Hall and Oates would have called her a "Man Eater", Callie thought she looked like one too.

Following her, the same height but with shorter heels, was a girl who radiated sexuality. Her dress was split up the side and every step showed off her fantastic legs from her toes to her hip. Her blonde hair was tied in an elegant bun and her mid C cup breasts filled out her dress wonderfully. She smiled seductively as she passed girls and guys blowing kisses for flare, not that she needed any extra.

The next girl caused Callie's heart to sink, she wanted to hide her eyes but couldn't. She felt compelled to follow her every move with her eyes.

Long black stiletto heels clicked fiercely on the floor calling attention to her steps. Impossibly long caramel colored legs extended up into a blood red, school-girl skirt. A white button-up shirt tied just below her breasts showing off plenty of mid-riff, full-pouty lips, sky-gray eyes, and long, lustrous raven-black hair fell past her shoulders in loose curls.

The mystery girl.

"People! Give it up for these sexy ladies!" The DJ commanded.

The room erupted into cheers.

"Allow me to formally introduce: Elizabeth 'Asteria' Madison," the redhead curtsied bashfully, "Jessica 'Himeros' Hadley," the blonde curtsied, "And last but not least . . ."

Yes? Callie thought to herself. Her heart hammered in her chest, blood rushed through her veins. She had all but forgotten Cassie even though their arms were still locked together.

"Spencer 'Eris' Miles!" The raven-haired, Indian beauty curtsied more elegantly than the others as the crowd burst into applause once more.

Throughout the graceful movement Callie could not take her eyes from Spencer. She devoured the details of the other woman with a veracity she had never before known. She watched as the shy smile appeared on Spencer's face, her stomach flipped at the playful bounce of black curls, but nothing could prepare her for what happened next.

From across the room, separated by seemingly hundreds of people, they found one another. Callie could see the recognition in the other girl's face and as, for the second time that day, sky-gray eyes locked with dark blue almost luminescent eyes, Callie's knees buckled.

Formal Introductions

"aarh jfaoid agodice." Nothing but garbled sounds filtered through.

"Wha?" Callie tried to speak but her voice was shaky at best.

"Arrrr ooooouuuuu aoaaaakkk?" Almost comprehensible.

Callie shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs from her mind.

"Callie!" Cassie's voice cut through the fog. "Are you ok?"

Callie opened her eyes and found the room at an odd angle. She looked around at all the people standing on the walls, she shook her head and reconsidered what she was seeing. Since people couldn't stand on walls, she must be on the floor.

"Help me up, please." She said to those around her. Soft hands found her own and pulled her to her feet. Her cheeks blazed red from embarrassment. She looked at the ground and smoothed her dress out.

"Oh my God, Callie! Are you ok?" Cassie asked, concern clear upon her voice.

Callie blushed deeper. "I'm fine, just got a little too hot." She lied.

The majority of the partiers seemed not to notice the commotion. She hoped with all her might, sent a silent prayer to God that Spencer had not noticed.

Shivers raced down her back as the feeling of nails registered on the back of her arm. Startled, she turned and came face to face with the reason for her fall.

"Hello." Spencer said. Her voice was soft and breathy. The syllables flowed from her tongue like silk and fell upon Callie's senses like gentle summer rain.

Callie's eyes traced the lines of Spencer's face. She was speechless.

Spencer smiled politely. Her teeth were dazzlingly white and the smile danced in her eyes.

Cassie, to her credit, lightly nudged Callie with her foot.

"Uh! Oh, um, I'm, how, um, . . . shit!" Callie tried.

Spencer covered her mouth as she giggled at the flustered girl.

Callie shook her head, she seemed to be doing that a lot recently. "Hello." Callie managed.

"I believe you and I have already met, correct?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." Callie returned remembering their earlier encounter.

"I also believe, that due to my disposition, we may have gotten off on the wrong foot."

Callie remained silent, uncertain of what to say.

"For that I would like to apologize." Spencer curtsied to Callie, their eyes locked as she dipped low. "My name is Spencer Miles, but the girls here know me best as Eris. You, may call me either." She gracefully returned to her full height.

Callie's mouth was dry but she forced her voice to work. "I'm Callie, Callie Portman." She attempted her own curtsy which, judging from her smirk, amused Spencer.

Cassie cleared her throat, miffed at the lack of attention. She stuck out her hand and said, "I'm Cassandra Willow, you can call me Cassie. I'm Callie's roommate." The two shook hands, but Spencer's eyes remained locked on Callie.

"Very nice to meet you Cassie."

"The pleasure is all mine." Cassie returned. There was a tension between the two of them, an unspoken conflict.

Spencer removed her hand from Cassie's and laid it gently on Callie's forearm. "If you don't mind, I made a grievous error earlier and I feel that I need to make amends." Spencer spoke softly.

Callie's stomach fluttered in response to the contact, her eyes switched from Cassie to Spencer and back again. Strangely enough, a line from The Matrix ran through her mind.

Morpheus: "You take the blue pill. The story ends. You wake up in your bed and believe…whatever you want to believe.

"You take the red pill. You stay in Wonderland and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes."

Her eyes shot between them again. Cassie, Spencer, Spencer, Cassie. . . Cassie - Blue pill, Spencer - Red. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and let go of Cassie's arm.

Cassie's eyes looked slightly hurt but only for a moment. She took another drink of her beer and renewed her smile.

"Well, then I guess I will get back to dancing. You ladies have fun. See you back in the room, Callie." Cassie called as she sashayed her way back to the dance floor. Her hips moving provocatively from side-to-side as she made her way across the room.

Callie looked at Spencer, the other girl standing a few inches higher because of her high heels.

"What now?" Callie asked.

"First, we get you a better drink, then, I thought I could show you around."

Falling For A Girl

The goal of touring around the campus had been forgotten long ago. The two women walked, arms linked in an echo of how Callie and Cassie had been linked. The sound of Spencer's stiletto heels clicking against the walkway were sharp staccato blasts compared to the muffled silence of Callie's flats.

As they walked they chatted, not about the various buildings which dotted the campus, but focused on Callie. Where she came from (Central Kentucky), what she planned on majoring in (Psychology), and if she had a lucky boy or girl back home (no), what dorm she was staying in, and what she thought of campus. She had originally seemed like an overpowering person, but the more time Callie spent in her presence the more relaxed she became. Spencer had a way about her that made talking about even the most personal things easy.

"How is your drink?" She asked.

"Almost gone." Callie replied with a slight slur. Spencer giggled.

"Shu-up!" Callie laughed, pushing at Spencer's petite frame.

"What? It's cute."

"I've never really drank before." Callie looked at her feet, ashamed by her lack of experience.

"Hey!" Spencer said sliding her hand to cup Callie's cheek. She lifted the younger girl's face and peered into her eyes, "It is rarely the experience, but rather the way we remember it that makes it memorable."

Callie could feel her eyes begin to water, she didn't know what to think, what to say, what to . . .

Spencer had taken advantage of the moment and gently pressed her lips to Callie's. Fireworks exploded behind their eyes, hearts hammering a joyous duet of passion. Spencer pulled away lightly, breathless from the kiss. One hand was on the small of Callie's back, supporting her weight.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have done that without permission."

"It's ok, I liked it." Callie said. "I've never been kissed before. It was perfect."

"Are you certain I haven't scared you away?" Spencer's hand, which had previously been upon Callie's cheek, ran nervously through her hair.

"I have loved the stars too fondly," Callie began, letting her fingers trace the lines beneath Spencer's eyes, "to be fearful of the night." She finished as her hand slipped into the silky black tresses.

"Is that Galileo?" Spencer asked incredulously.

"Shut up and kiss me again." Callie demanded.

They stood beneath the sky, wrapped in one another's arms. Though the air had turned brisk the fire which raged between them was more than enough to keep them warm.

When their lips were red and tender from kissing they parted. They walked together, huddled for warmth, and enjoyed the peaceful quiet of each other's breathing. Callie had been daydreaming until they came to a stop in front of her Dorm.

"I half expected you to take me to your dorm." Callie stated.

"Well, while that sounds wonderful, I want to give you time to reconsider. In truth, Callie, I have never felt for anyone half of what I feel for you."

"No pressure though." Callie said with a smirk.

"Seriously, I want to do this right. I don't want you to be a fling, and I want you to have time to decide if you feel the same about me." Now it was Spencer who looked at the ground.

"Well, thank you." Callie put her hand on Spencer's waist. "Thank you for tonight, the kiss, everything."

"It was nothing." Spencer said.

"You walked me to my door! That's is like the epitome of sweet."

Spencer smiled and the sight went straight to Callie's heart.

"Goodnight, Spencer."

"Goodnight, Callie." Spencer said with a curtsy.

As Callie pushed on the door to her dorm she felt Spencer's hand on her bare shoulder.

"Wha?" Callie started just before Spencer's lips found her own.

"Can't leave without a 'goodnight kiss'." Spencer said.

Callie blushed, swept her hair behind her ear.

"Goodnight." She said again.

Spencer waved as she walked away, hips swinging seductively with every step.

Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These

Callie lay in her bed, snug beneath thick suede covers. She wore a pink cami and black Gauchos and her hair spilled in a mess of spun gold over her pillow. Her dreams were a sea of black. Silky black Raven's feathers floated aloft on a phantom breeze, she pulled one from her hair and it brought a smile to her face. An intruding noise chased the feathers away and she opened her eyes.

The room was dark and a cool breeze flowed through the open window. A sigh disturbed the silence. A moan shattered it.

"Mmmmm, don't stop, don't stop!" An unfamiliar female voice whimpered.

"Shhhh! You'll wake my roommate if you are too loud." This voice, she recognized as Cassie's.

"I'll be quiet, just don't stop what you were doing with your tongue." The other voice pleaded.

She registered Cassie's soft giggle before the moans resumed.

Callie did not know what to think. She felt as if she should leave the room but if she did, they would know that she was awake. A heavy, heady scent filled the air, the scent of sex, the scent of arousal. Callie's mouth began to water, her body was on fire, and one person came to mind.

With images of Spencer in her mind, her hands began to roam over her body. She kneaded her breasts as the moans above her intensified. Her fingers slipped below the waistline of her pants, rubbing gently over the thin fabric of her lacy white panties. She found her clit and allowed her senses to absorb the slippery, slurping wet sounds of her roommate's tongue dancing on the other woman's body.

"Oh God! Don't stop, don't stop! I'm right there, baby, don't stop!" She mewled.

Callie applied greater pressure to her clit, trying to keep her breathing under control.

"Oh, right there! Right there! Don't stop! I'm cuuummmmmiiiiinnnnggggg!" The girl belted.

Callie, taking a page from this girl's book, moaned as her orgasm ripped through her. Her hearing was filled with the sounds of her breathing and the blood rushing through her body. She hoped she hadn't been too loud.

"Callie?" Cassie called.

Oh Hell, Callie thought.

-To Be Continued (if feedback supports continuity)


	2. Part 2

This is a continuation of Falling For A Girl and takes up right where we left off. Once again I would like to extend my thanks to those who have commented/voted and/or favorited my story. Authors live and die by the reader's opinion. I encourage you all to continue commenting offering advice, criticism, or things you would like to see in the story.

From me to you,

-Sincerely, BenevolentDCC

Losing Control

"Callie?" Cassie called.

Oh Hell, Callie thought.

"Callie, are you awake?" Cassie asked again.

Shit, shit, shit! Callie's mind screamed.

"Obviously she is awake. You don't moan like that in your sleep, do you, sweet Callie?" The other girl asked.

"Yes. I'm awake." Callie's cheeks burned from embarrassment. "I was just leaving."

"Don't be silly, Dear. I insist you stay." The other girl purred.

Two pairs of legs appeared over the edge of the upper bunk. One pair of legs ended in shapely bare feet, the others ended in a pair of elegant high heels.

Cassie climbed down off the bed, her perfect bubble butt bare in the moonlight. Callie could say without a doubt that her thoughts were no longer focused solely on Spencer. Her roommate turned to face her. Gorgeous pear shaped 34B breasts with quarter size areolae and pink pencil eraser nipples hung defying gravity above her Cassie's flat toned stomach.

Callie blushed but could not tear her eyes from their downward journey. A small neatly trimmed triangle of brunette hair pointed to the tip of Cassie's slit, her lips were puffy and swollen. Callie licked her lips and her eyes, drunk with lust snapped to Cassie's face. She was smiling mischievously.

"Do you like what you see, Callie?" Cassie asked stepping closer, she walked heel to toe, her hips swishing behind her. Callie never felt so hot.

The sound of heels hitting the tile wood floor brought their attention to Cassie's guest. It was one of the girl's from the frat party. She radiated sexuality, even in the near dark of the room. Her dress framed her body, slightly wrinkled but no worse for wear, and her hair was mussed. She smiled at Callie.

"Callie, this is . . ."

"Himeros," the other girl spoke, "call me Himeros, or Hime if you prefer. That's the name I go by on campus."

"Hime and I were just getting to know one another a little better." Cassie said.

Callie moved around the pair, her eyes jumped back and forth between these two sexy women, her roommate's naked body giving her a thrill while the other woman's mystery left her wanting.

"I think Callie knows exactly what we were doing." She stepped closer to Callie, blocking any escape. "Don't you, Callie?" Hime said in her sultry voice.

"Y,y, yes." Callie said.

"And what," Hime raised one foot off the ground and placed it on Callie's bed. The slit from her dress allowed her leg to escape and the warm cinnamon scent of Hime's thigh was inches from Callie's mouth, "were we doing?" She finished.

"You were, I mean, Cassie was, er, you, well. . ." Callie blushed.

Hime's hands were playing with the fabric of her dress, bunching it up and letting it fall through her fingers. Callie's eyes were captivated by the movement of the fabric and what it might reveal. Up, and up, and up she lifted the dress.

While Callie was mesmerized by Hime's show, Cassie crawled up on the bed, coming up behind Callie.

"You mean to say that Cassie was . . ." Hime prompted her.

Callie blushed harder.

"I was licking her delicious pink pussy." Cassie whispered into Callie's ear, pressing her naked body against Callie's back.

"Mmmmm, say it Callie. What was your roommate doing?"

"She was. . ." Callie's head was swimming with desire.

"Yes." Hime urged, her hips moving closer to Callie's face.

"Cassie was. . ." Callie sighed as Cassie's tongue slid across her neck.

"Yessss." Hime hissed, her dress bunched in her fists, both legs on display.

Callie was finding it harder to think. Her breathing was erratic. The scent in the air, the feeling of Cassie's body pressed against her, the sensations from her neck driving her wild.

"Callie was between your legs," Callie said.

"I think you mean Cassie was between my legs." Hime said.

Cassie's hands were moving over Callie's body, one on the bare skin of her flat stomach, the other teasing at her hip. Callie began moving her hips not conscious of the action.

"Cassie was between your legs," She started again, breathy, lust clear in her voice, "She was licking your pretty pink pussy." Callie finished.

Hime's fingers combed through Callie's hair, she lifted her dress revealing her perfect, hairless slit. "Would you like a taste?" She asked, eyes flashing in the dark.

Callie's eyes met Hime's smoky stare, "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Hime pressed.

"Please, Hime, please let me taste." Callie begged. She could feel her juices pouring from her slit, her panties were soaked and clinging to her. She squeezed her thighs together, one hand had found it's way to her roommate's side, the other was pressed firmly on top of the one on her stomach.

"Cassie, don't make the poor girl beg, let her taste me already."

Cassie moaned against Callie's neck. She pulled her lips away with an audible smack, and said with a smile in her voice, "Yes Hime." With that Cassie curled around Callie, twisting her body so that she and Callie were face to face.

Her delicate hands cupped Callie's cheeks as she moved in for a kiss. Her aqua-green eyes locked to Callie's sapphire blues. Her lips were soft, almost chaste as she pressed them to Callie's. She puled back, a shudder running through her.

"Oh. Oh, God!" Cassie moaned, one of her hands pressed between her thighs as she began kissing Callie more frantically. "She tastes magnificent!" Cassie cooed.

Callie was experiencing a different taste. As her tongue danced intricately with Cassie's she couldn't help but notice a heavier flavor, an almost acidic taste of cherry on Cassie's tongue. Callie groaned in delight, sucking her new lover's tongue into her mouth. She broke away from Cassie's kiss, eyes smoldering with desire. She licked her lips looking steadily into Hime's eyes.

"More." She said breathily.

Hime dropped her dress letting it cover her body. "First," she said, "I think we should get you a little more in tonight's dress code."

"Ooooooh, can I help?!" Cassie asked in excitement.

"Of course, my pet." Hime looked at Cassie lovingly. She removed her shoe from Callie's bed. Backing away she considered Callie before saying, "Stand up."

Callie did as she was told and found the pressure of Cassie standing firmly against her back reassuring and erotic.

Cassie's hands were roaming Callie's body as Hime studied the fully clothed girl.

"Cassie," Hime said, "I want you to undress Callie."

Callie took a deep breath, and turned to hug her naked friend.

"Take your time, enjoy it." Hime said.

Callie pulled away from her friend. "But, what about you, Hime?"

"It's sweet to worry about me, but I assure you, I'm going to be watching," here she looked at Cassie, "and I'll be enjoying." Here she looked at Callie and made an alluring gesture with her fingers at the apex of her thighs. She crossed the room and sat in the computer chair behind Cassie's desk, hiked her dress, and pressed her palm to her glistening mound.

"Well I guess. . ." Callie started but Cassie attacked her with a fervor and passion Callie had not expected.

The kiss was fierce and the taste of Cassie's lip gloss filled Callie's mouth. The heat of Cassie's body infused the room converging on Callie until her clothing felt oppressive and constricting. Still they kissed, fingers scrambling for purchase where any could be found upon one another. They breathed one another into their lungs.

Cassie pulled her face from Callie's and began kissing her body madly; Her cheek, her jaw, her neck, moving inexorably down. As she kissed and licked and nibbled, her hands raked and clawed at the fabric covering Callie, she fought with the buttons of the shirt nearly ripping them off in her passion.

Just like that it was done, Callie's breasts bounced free kissed by the light of the moon shining through the open window. A soft breeze blew through the window the phantom fingers kissing caressing her breasts and causing her nipples to harden. Breathless and burning with passion, Callie still found herself embarrassed for this display of her skin.

Cassie had stopped her kissing, her hands on Callie's sides, her eyes wide. She stepped back her hands sliding from Callie's skin.

"Oh. Oh, my." Cassie said in a whisper.

Callie, now extremely self-conscious pulled the sides of her shirt closed and looked at her bare feet on the floor.

"No. No, no, don't cover up." Cassie urged.

"I don't understand, I thought maybe you didn't like the way I look." Callie said, one hand holding her shirt closed, the other twirling her hair around her finger.

"I didn't mean to make you self-conscious, I, you," flustered she started again, "You took my breath away."

A slight sigh issued from the far side of the room. Callie and Cassie turned, having already forgotten about Hime's presence. Their eyes fell upon her, legs spread over the arms of the computer chair, breasts on full display. A shadowed form beneath her could only be her discarded dress.

"Don't stop now lovelies." She begged, her fingers could be heard sliding in and out of her sopping pussy.

Callie blushed deeper, her eyes were drawn to the shadowed area between Hime's legs. She could almost taste the other woman on the air.

Cassie wrapped her arms around Callie, her mouth beside Callie's ear.

"She's magnificent, isn't she?" As Cassie spoke her breath tickled Callie's neck.

Callie nodded in agreement letting her hand fall away from her shirt. Hime's breath hissed through her teeth as her eyes took in the beautiful sight of Callie's bare breasts. The hard nipples standing proudly from her dime sized areolae.

A soft growl came from deep in Hime's throat just before her body began to shake lightly.

Cassie seized the moment and as her warm, delicate, baby-soft hands slid across Callie's breasts they both moaned from the sensations. Her fingers kneaded the soft flesh and softly stretched Callie's nipples to their limits.

Callie was lost in sensation, concerned with nothing more than what mysterious pleasures awaited her. The feeling of Cassie's hands on her body only made her burn hotter. She longed to feel her roommate's tongue on her body. She wanted Cassie to suck on her nipples, bite them lightly, kiss them, suck them as her . . .

As if reading her mind, Cassie moved one of her hands sliding it down Callie's stomach, her nails scratching lightly at the sensitive skin. Tingles ran through Callie's body and as a moan escaped her throat she allowed her head to lay back on Cassie's shoulder.

Cassie's lips sought to connect with Callie's even as her fingers teased the of Callie's waist, dipping below the waistband of her Gauchos before coming back to her stomach. Callie turned her face toward Cassie, her tongue licking her roommate's lips. She ground her ass against Cassie as the girl's fingers dipped lower. . . lower . . .

Callie groaned into Cassie's mouth as the fingers retreated, trailing slowly back up her body until Cassie broke contact. She turned toward Cassie intending to devour her but the other girl's back was to her, the moonlight illuminating her wonderful body from her shoulders to her feet.

Cassie turned her head and said over her shoulder, "Come with me." With that, she climbed up on Callie's bed and lay on her side.

Callie didn't need to be told twice. She let her shirt fall from her arms as she moved, trying to walk as seductively as possible for Hime's benefit and appreciation. She put her lip between her teeth. She hoped it looked sexy because she felt foolish. Cassie's growl boosted her confidence.

The sound of labored breathing and a watery-suction-y sound foreshadowed Hime's second orgasm. She rode through it, her fingers plowing her slit as she watched the scene unfold.

Callie feeling in a daze, walked to the edge of the bed. She stopped. She put her hands on the edge of the bed and dropped gently to her knees.

What do I do? She asked herself, she had never considered this question in the moments of kissing Spencer or any time since. Making love was an erotic idea but what did you do to another woman? Suddenly self-conscious she sat back on her heels and considered the girl laying on her bed. What did she want to do to her, what would she want done?

In a flash of enlightenment Callie saw in her mind's eye the image of Cassie between the legs of Cassie. This image spurred her to think about the things she had wanted Cassie to do to her. Now she had an idea, now, she had a plan.

She climbed up on the edge of the bed, the knowledge that her ass was framed perfectly by the thin material of her pants made her pussy burn hotter. Cassie began to sit up but stopped when Callie shook her head "no". Callie lowered her head, her eyes never leaving Cassie's, and as gently as possible she kissed the top of Cassie's foot.

"Oh God! Mmmmm, yes, keep going. Keep GOING! Ahhhhh!" Hime moaned, a spraying sound issued from where she sat and a brief rainbow formed when the light shining through the window.

Callie had thought she could smell the scent of Hime's arousal on the air, now she permeated the room, a mouthwatering bouquet of honeysuckle and lilacs.

Laying down at the foot of the bed Callie let her tongue lick Cassie's foot, from arch to the pad of each toe, as her nails gently raked down the inside of Cassie's legs. She smiled when Callie's fingers raked at the sheet, squirming from the sensations she was receiving. She didn't know why she started there, but she was eternally grateful that her roommate took care of her feet. They were smooth and had no odor.

Judging by Cassie's reactions they were also extremely sensitive in the best possible way. It was like a direct line ran from her foot to the pleasure center of her brain. Callie stored this information away for a rainy day and began to make her ascent, kissing or nibbling lightly where ever she wanted. The power she held, the power to make Cassie scream, squirm, or moan, left Callie feeling sexy and unstoppable.

Wanting to prolong the feeling of power she had, Callie bypassed Cassie's pussy on her journey and kissed, licked, and did anything else that came to mind in order to tease Cassie further. As she reached Cassie's breasts she felt the whimpering girl's hands on here sides. She sat up, grabbed Cassie's wrists into one of her hands and held them above the girl's head. She lowered her head back to Cassie's nipples.

"Callie! OH. Mmmm, Callie! Yes!" Cassie mewled.

Callie could feel her juices flowing, a proverbial river soaking through her clothes and filling the air with her scent. She straddled one of Cassie's legs hoping to satisfy her needs. The pressure against her pussy only fueled her passion more.

Cassie could feel the scorching heat of Callie's slit against her leg. The crotch of her Gauchos doing nothing to stop the flow of Callie's nectar. The sensations were too much to bear, she began to grind her dripping cunt against Callie's leg; turnabout being fair play and all.

Hime could not believe her luck as she watched the two girls locked in their conflict of impending orgasm. Her fingers were absolutely soaked and moonlight reflected off the pool of her cum on the polished wooden floor.

She had squirted on a few rare occasions but never so much! What amazed her further was the feeling of another orgasm approaching so soon. She watched, intoxicated by the merciless carnal lust being exhibited by the two beautiful women.

The moans of the two girls filled the room, their hands locked on each other's bodies as they ground against one another in a desperate attempt to reach that peak. Callie's eyes locked with Cassie's and she could feel her orgasm burning through her.

"Don't stop! God, Cassie. This feels amazing!" Callie moaned as she continued working her hips.

"Mmmmm, cum for me, Callie! I'm so close. You are so hot!"

"I'm going to cum too, let me feel it, let me feel your juices soak me!" Callie commanded.

Hime could not tear her eyes from the spectacle before her. She watched, her fingers keeping pace with the oblivious girls, until her orgasm ripped through her forcing her eyes shut as another spray of fluid hit the floor.

Callie's hands locked in Cassie's hair. She leaned down and bit Cassie's shoulder as her body began to shake. Cassie registered the flow of hot liquid on her body just before she joined Callie in orgasm.

Callie collapsed on the other girl her breath leaving her body in heaves as she fought to regain control of her senses. She could feel her body perspiring, could feel Cassie beneath her, the other girl breathing just as hard. She smiled and in that moment Spencer flashed through her mind.

"Oh, God!" She said breathlessly.

"I know, right?" Cassie purred as her hands stroked her lover's back.

"I . . . I, I've got to go." Callie said suddenly.

"What?" Cassie asked but it was too late.

Callie had hopped from the bed, scooped up her shirt and shoes, and was out of the room in a flash.

Spencer "Eris" Miles had never felt so relaxed. She had had the most memorable night without the overuse of alcohol or dancing. She had enjoyed the intimate nature of the shared walk and the sensations which lingered from the kisses beneath the stars were nothing short of breathtaking. She sighed contentedly at the memory as she brushed her hair.

She wore elegant pajamas to bed: silk pink and white pinstripe Victoria Secret matching top and bottom. She was barefoot, enjoying the feeling of the thick carpet between her toes and she had removed her makeup. She moved to her queen size bed and pulled back the heavy velvet covers.

Sigma Epsilon Chi valued decadence, so everyone's room was decorated in a manner that captured the inhabitant's personality while maximizing comfort. No expense was spared. It took some getting used to but it was a major draw for the Goddess House, as it was often called.

Sliding into the bed, she closed her eyes and thought of Callie.

She awoke to a strange sound at her window. A slight peck followed by a pause. Another peck, another pause. She listened harder furrowing her brow and straining her ears, listening. . . listening . . . peck.

She leapt from her bed and still cloaked in darkness she made her way to the window. Peering out while keeping her body hidden by the wall, her eyes fell upon a slight figure illuminated by moonlight. The figure stooped, picked something off the ground and flung it at Spencer's window. The peck of something striking glass filled her ears.

She flung open her window and took a deep breath to berate her nighttime antagonist until blue eyes shone in the darkness.

Spencer smiled as a giggle built within her.

She swept the door open and the light from the foyer fell on Callie washing the darkness from her form.

"What are you doing here? How did you find this place? How did you know which window was mine? What . . ." She paused mid-stream as Callie wrapped Spencer in a tight hug.

"I had to see you. I found this house by telling campus security I was lost, and I found your window by waking up three other girls." She grinned sheepishly, a deep blush coloring her cheeks.

Spencer smiled at Callie. She was certain she would hear about this in the morning but for now she was comforted by the knowledge that Callie had come to see her.

"I still don't understand why you had to come see me at this time of night." Spencer said.

"It's a long story." Callie responded.

"Well, you did wake me up. Maybe a bedtime story is in need." Spencer said with a shy smile. "Come on in.

Callie had been focused solely on Spencer's face but when her feet passed over the threshold of Sigma Epsilon Chi her eyes widened and she gasped in shock. A grand staircase was the focal point of the foyer and the marble floor - white with thick veins of blue - reflected the vaulted ceiling. The rails were gilded cherry and rich, thick curtains hung from decorative curtain rods in front of the windows.

"Wow." Callie said breathlessly

"Oh, yeah." Spencer said sheepishly. "It takes some getting used to, until then it is almost an assault on the senses."

"It's beautiful." Callie said. Her voice reverberated in the chamber; a tinny echo from the far wall back to her ears. She blushed and covered her mouth.

"We should go to my room to talk." Spencer whispered.

They took the stairs two at a time, the soft carpeting muffling their footsteps. They walked closely side-by-side, their fingers brushing against one another as they made their way passed doors adorned with the names of their inhabitants.

"Persephone, Hera, Athena," Callie read in a low voice.

"We are known as Goddess house because the girls in the house are charged with picking a new name - based on Greek goddesses in most cases - which captures their personality and preferences." Spencer stated.

"Aphrodite?" Callie had stopped before a door with ostentatious bright pink lettering.

"Yeah, she's a moaner." Spencer said.

Callie blushed and moved away from the door.

"This is me." Spencer stood in front of a dark door with black lettering.

"Eris?" Callie asked.

"That name was given to me. It is the name of the goddess of chaos, competition, and strife."

"That doesn't sound very nice." Callie chewed her lower lip.

"I didn't join the sorority in the normal manner. I didn't have to rush and that made the other girls a little suspicious of me. I took the name because I never really cared what anyone thought of me." Spencer looked at Callie. "Some things change." She took Callie's hand. "Come on in."

The door opened on a room that was larger than two of Callie's dorm rooms. Spencer remembered the abysmal conditions of normal dorms and shuddered. Suddenly she felt self-conscious of her living accommodations.

"Are all sororities like this?" Callie asked.

"No. This is a very special house with a lot of powerful backers."

"What does that mean?"

"This house has a very prestigious history of producing powerful, politically involved, or industrious women. As such, there are many people involved in ensuring that this house is provided with all the desired commodities."

"Were you used to this kind of environment?" Callie immediately regretted asking this question.

Spencer didn't notice. "No." Her voice had taken on a different tone. She wasn't offended but there was a catch in her throat. "When I first came to campus, I didn't think I would even be able to afford tuition."

"What changed?" Callie pressed.

Spencer looked at Callie and smiled. "Hey! Aren't you the one who's supposed to be telling a story here?"

Callie ran her fingers through her hair trying to decide where to start. A breeze blew through the window causing her to shiver noticeably.

Spencer grabbed Callie's hand, "Come get under the blanket. We can talk there."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Callie asked with a smile.

"Maybe." Spencer replied. She gently tugged on Callie's hand and that was all it took for the two to begin making their way to the bed.

The two girls climbed into bed, Callie's bare feet cold on top of Spencer's. Callie lay on her right side looking toward the window, Spencer curled up behind her wrapping her arms around the other girl.

"I feel like I should protest more." Callie murmured.

"Just trying to warm you up while you tell your story."

"Well, I walked up to my room and got ready for bed. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head touched my pillow. I, . . ., I dreamed of you. It was a good dream."

"So far, so good." Spencer purred. She could smell the coconut shampoo Callie used, the dove soap just above the salty-seawater scent of her sweat, and a touch of something heavier, something that called the mind to think of much more delicious activities.

"A noise began to invade my dreams and that is when I woke up." Callie stopped as a shudder ran through her.

"I'm sorry." Spencer snuggled closer.

"I woke up to Hime moaning in the room because my roommate was eating her out."

Spencer listened, a tingle moving through her body, as Callie re-told the events from earlier that night. When she finished her tale, she apologized to Spencer, and lay there in the dark uncertain of what was to come.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Spencer asked when the silence had stretched too far.

Callie was taken aback. "Because of what happened after the party. I couldn't believe that I lost control that badly and I felt horrible because I, it just felt like I was unfaithful." Callie started to scoot away from Spencer. "I should go."

"Wait," Spencer's hands pulled Callie back against her. "You don't have to go anywhere. I'm pleased that you think so much of me, but you have nothing to apologize for. Yes we had a great night, we kissed, but that doesn't mean that you were mine or anything."

Callie turned to look at Spencer as she spoke.

"I don't care what the circumstances are that caused you to be in my arms tonight, I only care that I get to hold you now." Spencer said.

"But," Callie began.

Spencer pulled Callie closer, their lips coming together in the darkness as their legs intertwined. When they finally pulled apart, Spencer spoke first.

"We should get some sleep." She wrapped her arms tighter around Callie, "And I definitely want you to stay."

Callie could think of nothing to say, so she kept her silence and snuggled tightly against Spencer. Their body heat beneath the heavy, soft blanket keeping the cold of the night at bay. Her talk with Spencer had chased her fears away and sleep found her easily.

First Tastes

Callie woke before the sun peaked over the horizon. Night still engulfed the world and the bedside clock read 5 am. It seemed that this night would never end. Stretching, she felt Spencer's arms still around her; maybe the night didn't need to end just yet.

She placed her lips on Spencer's forehead, a simple, loving action. A tingle spread through her body. She kissed Spencer's brow a little more forcefully. Her body was getting warm, the tingle settling between her legs. Spencer began to rouse, a fuss-like noise coming from her as she burrowed deeper in the blankets.

Callie giggled to herself but continued her pursuit. Her kisses began wetter, more needing as she tasted the different contours of her companion's body. Spencer turned this way and that, attempting to escape from Callie's advances. Spencer smiled as she batted lightly at Callie trying in vain to recapture sleep.

"What are you doing?" Spencer complained noncommittally.

"Trying to get into a little bit of trouble." Callie said with a grin.

"And why would you want to do that?" Spencer asked with a stretch and a yawn.

"Well, I figured if I were to get into a bit of trouble, maybe you would have to punish me." Callie kissed Spencer on the lips, her hands gripping the dark raven black strands firmly.

"You're going to be bad for sleep, aren't you?"

"Maybe you just have to help me get tired again."

The kisses deepened, legs twining and untwining as the pair rolled, changing the layout of their bodies as they struggled for the upper hand in a win-win situation.

Spencer was surprisingly strong so when Callie finally stopped struggling, she found herself pinned beneath the beautiful Indian girl. Her hands were held above her head and Spencer straddled her waist. Callie closed her eyes half-way, flashing dangerously seductive 'bedroom eyes' at Spencer.

"Well," She began, looking up at her bound hands and back down at Spencer, "looks like you have me," She licked her lips, "Now what are you going to do with me?" She asked innocently.

Spencer's mouth went dry at the sight of this girl giving herself willing into the control of another. She experienced a similar train of thought to what had passed through Callie's mind earlier that night. What do you do with a girl who gives herself to you? The answer was as simple as it was erotic.

Leaning in close, putting her mouth beside Callie's ear she whispered words that made the younger girl writhe beneath her.

"Whatever I want!" She licked Callie's ear to prove her point. She leaned in deeper, her tongue tracing Callie's lips slowly, as if to feel every contour. She pulled Callie's lip between her teeth and pulled lightly as her hand slid loosely around Callie's neck.

"First things first." She said, "We need to get you out of those clothes."

Callie looked defiantly into Spencer's eyes. "And what if I don't want to take off my clothes?"

"Who said you had a choice." Spencer replied, the game taking on a life of its own. Her hand still around Callie's neck, she used her other hand to gather the girl's hair pulling it tightly in her fist.

Callie's head snapped back from the force and a lustful growl escaped her mouth. She looked Spencer in the eyes as her tongue traced her own lips.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked with a dark twinkle in her eye.

"Baby," Spencer hissed, "I'm just getting started. She pressed her lips against Callie's mouth in a possessive kiss. Callie could not help but close her eyes and moan into Spencer's mouth. Spencer rose from the bed, dragging Callie with her as she moved. The kiss kept them connected but Spencer's hands compelled the movement.

"Now what?" Callie asked breathlessly.

Spencer didn't respond. Instead she released Callie's hair and used her hand to rip the shirt from her body. Callie gasped at the action but it left her tingling in all the right places. She could feel her juices flowing, her panties once again becoming soaked by her arousal.

"More." She begged even as Spencer's hands fumbled at the knot of her Gauchos. "I'm yours, take me, please."

Spencer's hands shook from her passion, from her need, from her nerves. She had never made love to anyone and yet this beautiful woman before her was spurring her on, the words like liquid desire in her veins.

The knot came free with a tug and Spencer flung her body against Callie's. The Gauchos fell to the floor on their own leaving her in just the white lace panties she had been wearing earlier. They fell back on the bed, lips devouring one another as hands scratched and squeezed for purchase where any could be found.

Callie's hands fumbled with the buttons of Spencer's expensive pajamas before giving way to passion and tearing the garment from her goddess. Her breath escaped her lungs as Spencer's breasts popped into view. The caramel of her skin made Callie's mouth water and her pussy pulsed in anticipation of all that would follow.

"Do, . . do you like what you see?" Spencer asked shyly.

"Come closer and I'll show you just how much."

Their lips came together and Callie used the moment to gain the upper hand on Spencer. She rolled on top of the older girl and let her hands move down to caress Spencer's breasts. She pulled the nipples between her fingers, gently rolling them and enjoying the light moan that escaped Spencer's mouth as she arched her back.

"Do you like that?" Callie asked huskily.

"Yes."

"How about this?" Callie asked as she began kissing Spencer's neck.

"Oh, God." Spencer said between deep breaths.

"And here?" Callie asked as her tongue traced Spencer's collar bone.

"Uhn!" Was the only response she received.

"What about here?" Callie took Spencer's dark nipple into her mouth, the quarter sized areola against her lips. She sucked gently and let her teeth scrape the tender area.

Spencer's nails scratched down Callie's back, angry red lines on a canvas of white, until they reached her panty clad ass. She squeezed her hands as Callie switched from one nipple to the next.

"Do you like that sexy? Do you want more?" Callie spoke between licks and nibbles, her attentions driving Spencer wild.

Spencer bucked her hips trying to satisfy the need between her legs, trying for anything. She succeeded in unbalancing Callie and rolled on top of her. She took Callie's nipple between her teeth as her free hand lightly trailed down Callie's stomach.

Callie's breath came and went in waves until Spencer's fingers pressed gently on her lace covered mound. She blushed because she knew that Spencer could feel the wetness on the fabric, she had to be able to smell the scent of Callie's soaking pussy. Even as Callie's cheeks reddened she could not stop herself from grinding her pussy into Spencer's hand.

"Oh! Do you like that, baby?" Spencer asked with a smile. She pressed her fingers a little harder against Callie's clit, rubbing in a circle.

Callie bucked hard against the attention, her pussy gushing from the pressure.

"Mmmm, you are so sexy. Do you know that?" Spencer pressed her lips against Callie's neck, biting her lightly but still leaving a mark. Her fingers slipped beneath the band of Callie's panties, feeling the bare skin beneath. "Oh my God! The feeling of your skin beneath my fingers makes me tingle all over."

"M, ma, ma, more. So, close." Callie moaned.

Spencer stopped moving her fingers and lessened the pressure. "I don't think I should give you more, you were a defiant little thing just a few minutes ago."

"Please, please, I'll do whatever you want, please don't stop, please!" Her hips were bucking more insistently and her breathing was erratic.

Spencer felt her own pussy respond. The power she had, the ability to please or torture made her juices flow like a faucet. She tightened her hand around Callie's throat, her fingers moving the delicate lace fabric to the side. A wave of heat washed over her as Callie's pussy spread open like a flower in bloom.

"You want more?" Spencer asked.

"Yesssssss!" Callie moaned loudly.

"You want my fingers?" She asked as the tips of her fingers brushed Callie's bare lower lips.

"Oh, oh, oh, please! Yes! Please. Don't . . .stop!" Callie begged.

Spencer slowly pushed her fingers into Callie's pussy, the digits becoming instantly soaked by fluid. She hissed from the heat. As she bottomed out into Callie's pussy she asked, "Is that what you wanted, my little slut?" Spencer could feel her own juices soaking her pajamas.

"Almost . . .there." Callie whispered between breaths.

Spencer curled her fingers, a "come here" motion she had read about online, and a scream split the room.

Callie bucked, her back arching intensely as her scream cut the air. Her pussy clenched and pulsed around Spencer's fingers and her juices sprayed from her slit soaking the bed, splashing against Spencer's stomach and running down her arm.

Spencer clenched her teeth to keep from diving in to the delicious sight of Callie's orgasm. Her body shook in a mirror of the tremors passing through Callie's body. Finally, Callie collapsed back against the mattress, Spencer's fingers still deep inside her though unmoving for the time being.

Callie's breath was still erratic and her body shook in after tremors at random. Spencer smiled, enjoying the sight of her lover's afterglow. She moved her fingers slowly, pumping them in and out. Callie writhed and whimpered but didn't seem to have the energy to fight Spencer off.

"That was beautiful, Callie." Spencer whispered. "I never knew it could be that beautiful."

Callie moaned in reply as Spencer's fingers began getting her worked up again.

"I want more, Lover, I want all you have to give."

"Uhn, Oh God! Oh! OH! I'm going to cum again!" Callie said just before her pussy clenched on Spencer's fingers.

Spencer watched as Callie's fingers scratched at the sheets on the bed, sweat covering her body in a light sheen. Spencer's mouth watered as she thought of what she wanted to do next.

Callie felt Spencer's hand loosen from her throat. She felt her heart fall a little because she thought everything was over. She smiled and moaned when she felt Spencer's soft, wet tongue slide across the skin of her upper abs. Her muscles rolled within her from the sensations, her toes curling in ecstasy.

Down Spencer moved, the tip of her tongue curving in wide figure eights over the salty-sweet skin of her lover. She felt like an animal on the prowl, savoring the chase before moving in for the kill. The closer she moved the stronger the scent became. A musky fragrance with a hint of citrus, bringing to mind oranges and summer nights beneath the stars.

The white lace shone in the low-light of the room, Spencer looked up from her position and met Callie's glowing blue eyes. Callie had her lip between her teeth and an almost defiant look on her face, an unspoken dare, or maybe a plea, for Spencer to keep going.

Spencer hooked her fingers through the band of Callie's panties and slowly rolled them down, kissing the flesh as it was revealed while avoiding Callie's slit, for now. The fabric traveled down Callie's amazing legs, leaving a light trail of moisture from the saturated fabric on Callie's thighs. Spencer licked the fluid off of Callie's skin enjoying the way the taste saturated her tongue and filled her senses with lustful thoughts of future pleasures. She was tangy on the tongue, salty, and thick. Spencer purred loudly.

Callie tossed and turned as Spencer's tongue teased her body and brought her to the edge of her senses, a place where sanity and sensuality collided in a spectacular display of colors exploding behind her eyelids, her moans filling her own ears, and her muscles tightening and loosening in a ballet conducted by her lover.

Spencer had lost herself in her journey. Her tongue danced on skin and her body sang with desire. She moaned as her tongue flicked the tip of Callie's toe her breath leaving her lungs in a contented sigh. She licked her lips, and her eyes snapped open ready for more.

Callie recognized the look in Spencer's eyes, she welcomed it, rejoiced in the knowledge that her lover had lost control of herself. She lay on the bed, gloriously naked, legs spread and juices flowing readily from her. She knew that Spencer could see into the core of her and she did not care, she did not blush, she wanted what was to come.

Spencer stood up, her eyes tracing the lines of Callie's body. She brushed her torn shirt from her shoulders, hooked her thumbs through the band of her pants and slowly pushed them off her hips. She swayed from side-to-side as the material began to move, her hips sticking out prominently, seductively.

She let the material fall down her legs, her skin blending with the darkness of the room, and yet, Callie's eyes could see the tale-tale wisps of a landing strip adorning Spencer's alluring slit. She licked her lips.

Slowly Spencer moved back to the bed, stepping from the silk pants piled on the floor. Her luxurious legs crossed one another as she stepped and the muscles of her stomach were thrown into relief by slightly darker shadows playing across her skin. She felt powerful, the look in Callie's eyes telling her all she needed to know about what the girl wanted.

Spencer climbed on the bed, crawling until her face hovered above Callie's moist slit. She let her body lay down between Callie's spread legs and breathed in her scent. She looked up, her eyes hovering just above Callie's slit, the moment of no-return. Spencer slowly stuck out her tongue wondering what the first taste would be like.

Her tongue made contact with the swollen, glistening folds. The scent was powerful consuming all thought in Spencer's mind, but the taste of her lover, the taste was beyond belief. The saltiness of her juices mixed with the natural flavor of her skin to create a nectar like honeysuckle on the tongue. Spencer let her tongue slide between the delicate lips and the resulting moan from Callie made her want more.

Spencer's tongue explored Callie's slit with growing fervor. She could not get enough of the taste on her tongue, the scent in her nose, or the sound, the delicious whimpering sounds coming from Callie's mouth. She began to lick faster, her tongue flicking quickly up and down, and side-to-side.

Callie shook in every direction, trying to force Spencer deeper while simultaneously trying to escape the intense pleasure coursing through her. Her nails raked at the sheet, lightly scraped Spencer's back, and finally wound themselves in Spencer's hair, holding her in place as Callie ground her slit against Spencer's face.

Spencer had a hand between her legs. First she had been lightly rubbing her clit but now her fingers were pulling at her lips and teasing the opening of her previously untouched flower. She could hear the squelching noises coming from her hole but she did not care, she was almost entirely focused on Callie's soaking, dripping wet pussy as it pressed against her lips.

"Oh. Fuck!" Callie's first swear. "Oh, God! Spencer, Yes! Yes! OH, Right there, RIGHT THERE! Don't stop, don't stop! Please! Oh, oh!" Callie screamed, the sounds of her pleasure bouncing off the walls and escaping through the open window.

Spencer used the hand that wasn't playing in her own slit to slide to fingers deep into Callie's cunt as she continued to eat her.

The fingers moving within her were bringing Callie closer and closer to the edge once more.

"Oh God! Spencer, oh! I'm gonna cum!" She managed just before her body began to writhe so intensely that the bedside lamp began to shake.

Spencer held on as Callie's legs clamped around her head. Callie's fingers clenched in Spencer's hair and forced the Indian girl's face into her slit. Stream after stream of cum sprayed into Spencer's mouth. She gulped down as much as she could but rivulets ran down her chin. Callie's scream, moaning Spencer's name to the world, was the loudest sound of all.

Callie's breathing had taken a bit to return to normal and during that time Spencer had resumed her position behind Callie. Her arms wrapped protectively over Callie's breasts and their naked bodies pressed close to one another. The smell of sweat and sex filled the room but neither of them cared.

"I have something I want to tell you." Spencer began.

"Oh, really?" Callie asked sleepily.

"Yes. I have never been with a woman before. I have never even touched myself let alone had someone else touch me." Spencer confessed.

"Oh?" Callie said, some semblance of consciousness returning to her voice.

Spencer ran her fingers through Callie's hair, lovingly stroking the blonde strands. "You make me feel something I have never felt before. I. . . I think that, given the time, I could fall for you, and falling for you is terrifying and exciting. Do you know what I mean?"

"So, you don't want to fall?" Callie asked.

"Not unless you are going to catch me." Spencer said quietly.

"And if I want to catch you?" Callie whispered, turning to face Spencer.

"Then take me." Spencer commanded.

(To Be Continued)

Please make sure to comment and vote. I cannot get better as a writer without constructive criticism and feedback. I want to tell these stories to the best of my ability, so it will benefit all of us to be honest and constructive. Thank you for reading.

-BenevolentDCC


	3. Part 3

This is part three of the Falling For A Girl story. I implore those of you who have enjoyed this story to comment with your feedback/criticism/ideas and vote. Those of you who have not enjoyed it, please tell me why so that I can improve the story and my skills as a writer. I have thus far, enjoyed writing for these characters because of you; my audience. I hope you enjoy what is to *cough* cum. Please vote and comment even if you already have!

-BenevolentDCC

What They Don't Know

It had been four weeks since that night. four weeks of classes, four weeks of homework, four weeks of knowing, without a doubt, that she made the right decision.

"Then take me." Spencer commanded.

Callie looked into her sky-gray eyes and knew in that moment that if Spencer were to fall, she would always be there to catch her.

"Callie," Her professor's voice pulled her back to reality. "Why is damage to the pre-frontal-cortex such a difficult issue?"

Psychology came natural to Callie but today it was difficult to focus. Sure, it could be because she had been thinking about Spencer, but it could also be because she had a secret she was trying not to let show. She blushed.

"It," She took a deep breath and considered what she would say, "It is difficult because damage to that area of the brain affects personality, inhibition, and decision making. The executive functions of the brain are compromised leading to difficulty re-assimilating in," she used her fingers to make quotation marks, "'normal' life."

"Very good!" Her professor beamed. He returned to his lecture on abnormal psychology and the astounding power of the mind over the body.

Callie tried to pay attention but the feelings coursing through her body were too much to ignore. Her mind turned to that night again, images swimming before her eyes as real as if they were happening all over again.

She turned in the bed, her sweat causing she satin sheets to stick to her skin. Her legs come into contact with Spencer's silky smooth skin and their lips come together in a soft, sensual kiss. Callie let her hands run up and down her lovers back enjoying the intimacy. Spencer's confession mirrored feelings that Callie still held within her.

Until her run-in with Spencer on the quad, she had never felt attracted, turned on, or even stimulated in any way other than academic. Now, her body was alive with energy, desire, passion, and she knew that Spencer was the source.

Her hands traveled lower, feeling the muscles of Spencer's back move beneath her fingers. The kiss deepened as Callie's hand caressed Spencer's ass, her nails trailing lightly, causing goosebumps to appear. She pressed her free hand against Spencer's shoulder, gently nudging her to turn onto her back.

Callie's let her tongue dance with Spencer's, tasting the flavor of her own sex from her lover's mouth. She pressed her body tighter to Spencer, wanting to feel every inch of Spencer's exotic body against her own. She moved her lips to Spencer's neck, nibbling lightly pulling throaty moans from her lover's mouth.

She treated Spencer in kind, letting her tongue, lips, and fingers wander where they may, taking the time to enjoy the beautiful woman with whom she shared this experience. She touched, kissed, and licked every part of Spencer's body, shifting her this way and that before moving to lay between Spencer's legs. Her heart hammered in her chest, her mouth watered, and her body shook in excitement.

This time it was not her professor that brought her back to reality but a slight buzzing sound. She blushed and looked quickly around the room. No one seemed to notice the noise which surprised Callie because she could feel it in her teeth! She squeezed her thighs together trying to gain control of the sensations coursing through her. Her nails scratched at the desk in front of her and just when she thought she would scream, the sound stopped.

Her cheeks were on fire from embarrassment and she was turned on beyond belief. This was by far the naughtiest thing she had ever done. She looked around once more but everyone else remained oblivious to her.

Another vibration caused her to jump but this time it was only her cell phone alerting her to a text message.

Thought I would make sure you were paying attention :D . Love ya!

-S.

Callie smiled and clutched the phone to her breast. She couldn't believe that she had agreed to do this for Spencer but the message made her heart swim. She bit her lip and tried to focus on class but she wondered when the next pulse would come, when it would strike, and whether she could keep her secret hidden for the rest of class let alone the rest of the day.

Professor Miller was really in to his lecture today. He would pause every so often to quiz another student about the function of neurons and synapses in the brain, or to ask another why super heroes were significant triggers for the mental health population. The flutter of activity was usually enough to keep Callie focused but today, something much more intriguing filled her thoughts, or rather, someone.

She had never seen another girl's vagina, she hadn't really paid her own that much attention other than to wash, shave, and insert a tampon when needed; none of those were really "sexy" times to her. Yet, here she was, her face inches from the most intimate part of another woman, and what did she want to do? Her answer was quick and demanding: she wanted to taste the beautiful sight before her.

She knew that her own pussy was creamy white like the rest of her skin but beneath the lips a beautiful pale pink glistened. Spencer was a completely different story. Her flower was dark and exotic, her scent rich and spicy, a dark vanilla perhaps. Callie licked her lips, hands trembling she reached out and spread the tight caramel lips before her and gasped in amazement at what was revealed.

A deep, shimmering pink greeted her eyes and the heat pouring from Spencer's center made Callie think of warm summer days on the beach. At the contact Spencer drew in her breath, her back arching, fists clenching the sheet into tight balls between her fingers. Callie looked up at Spencer from her current spot.

She knew what Spencer was feeling, knew it fiercely because of how the other girl had made her feel. She knew what Spencer wanted and knew that she and she alone could give it to her, she also knew that she wanted to savor the moment.

Her fingers played lightly with Spencer's delicate slit while her tongue lapped slowly at the inside of her thighs. Long trails up to Spencer's hip, then across her belly and down the other leg following the same path. Each time her tongue moved, Spencer would moan and cover her mouth with one of her hands.

Callie could see from the beads of sweat forming on her lover's body that Spencer was feeling something tremendous, something Earth-shattering. Toeing the line between sensuality and torture, Callie allowed one of her fingers to caress Spencer's opening. The flow of fluid from the Indian girl soaked the tip of Callie's finger and Spencer's moan seemed to reach deep inside of Callie awakening something primal, something hungry.

She moved her tongue closer, letting warm puffs of air kiss Spencer's skin.

"Please." Spencer whimpered. The sound barely above a whisper. "Oh, God! I can't take the teasing any more. Please, please, take me." She continued to beg, her legs spreading wider and wider.

Callie moved let her lips press firmly against the top of Spencer's slit.

"Ah!" Spencer cried out before biting her pillow to stifle the moan.

Callie pulled back, alarmed that she may have hurt her.

Spencer's hands clamped down on Callie's head. "Don't stop! Let me feel it, please!" Spencer pleaded, her toes clenching and releasing. Callie smiled.

"Then let me hear you moan for me. Don't cover it up." Callie demanded.

"But, what about. . ."

"Fuck them, I have never been so turned on! Just hearing you whimper has me dripping like a faucet. Please, let me hear it." Callie said, punctuating her words by scraping her fingernails lightly down Spencer's legs.

Spencer could only nod as she looked down at Callie.

Callie moved back down, her nose trailing down Spencer's tight stomach. This time she did not wait, she immediately let her tongue slide between Spencer's lips and together they moaned.

Spencer kept her promise and did not try to be quiet. Her moan filled the room and the contented sound became more alarmed as Callie flicked her tongue faster against the hard little bump above Spencer's opening.

"Oh, oh, God!" Spencer moaned, her legs thrashing as her first orgasm threatened to crash down around her. Callie sensing the coming flood, changed her tactics and moved back to slower, longer licks.

Spencer's head collapsed back on her pillow as her mind tried to process the sensations coursing through her. Callie's attention left her tingling, needing, but at the same time she felt that she would go crazy if she let Callie continue.

Her body twitched, legs kicking out and pulling in at random. Callie had locked down, her arms wrapped tightly around Spencer's hips holding on for dear life as she pulled Spencer's clit between her lips. She swirled her tongue around the delicate bundle of nerves.

"Shit! Oh my God! Oh my God! Fuck, fuck!" Spencer cursed, her fingers wrapped tightly in Callie's hair. "Fuck, I don't know" she panted, "I don't know if I can take it, oh God! Fuck, don't, don't." Spencer's words became more frantic as the feelings compounded within her.

Callie knew what was coming, knew that if she backed off now they might never get past Spencer's fear. She knew it because she had felt the same. She tightened her hold on her lover and swirled her tongue faster around Spencer's clit.

"Oh, oh, oh fuck! I feel it, Callie!" Spencer whimpered. "Caaaaalllliiiiiiieeeee!" Her squeal pierced the night like a flash of heat lightning across a moonless night sky.

Callie kept flicking her tongue as her lover bucked against her, her mouth staying firmly pressed to Spencer's delicate slit. She used her nails to scratch Spencer's sides, angry red lines marking her territory.

Spencer's orgasm tapered off, her body twitching from the residual pulses between her legs. Callie had stopped moving her tongue but remained where she was, lips pressed tightly to Spencer's dripping pussy.

Slowly she pulled away, a thin line of saliva or maybe it was Spencer's juices, stretched from her lips to the wide-open, satisfied, pussy she had feasted upon. The strand broke and Callie giggled as she looked up at Spencer.

The exotic Indian girl had her eyes closed, her hands laying loosely on her legs, and a satisfied smile on her lips. Callie had never seen anyone look so beautiful and so erotic at the same time.

Callie made to move, made to crawl up the bed and cradle her lover. She wanted to feel the tremors radiating through Spencer's body, wanted to comfort her as she had been comforted by Spencer. As she went to move, Spencer tried to speak, her voice dry, thin, and barely more than a whisper.

"What?" Callie asked.

"Take me." Spencer said slightly louder than before.

Callie was confused. "I don't think you can take anymore, sweetie."

"No," she sighed, "I want you to always be my first, my first in everything. In case you aren't my last, be my first."

"I think I already am your first." Callie said, kissing Spencer's inner thigh.

Spencer sat up, her eyes finding Callie's in the early morning light. "I want you to take my virginity. I need it to be you, now, right here." Spencer took her lower lip between her teeth. "If you want to, that is."

Callie's heart beat heavily in her chest. This was a huge request. "Are you certain?"

"Yes." Spencer replied.

Callie scooted up until she cradled Spencer in her arms. Spencer looked downtrodden.

"If I'm going to do this," Callie said, "I want to do it right. I want to be where I need to be for you."

Spencer looked into her Callie's blue eyes, the morning sky lightening as day began to chase the lingering night away.

Callie's fingers moved across Spencer's hip, between the girl's spread legs, and slowly entered her pulsing hole. Spencer moaned at the intrusion but hissed quietly when Callie's fingers brushed her hymen.

"This is going to hurt a bit." Callie had read enough online to know that this was supposed to be the case. She didn't think her hymen had been intact when Spencer first entered her because she had not felt anything but pleasure. "When I press in, I want you to kiss me until the pain fades." Callie instructed.

Spencer nodded her head and leaned in to kiss Callie greedily.

"You are supposed to wait until I press in." Callie said laughing.

Spencer adopted an Indian accent. "But Callie, I hurt all over." She pouted and then smiled.

Callie kissed her fiercely and in that moment she pressed her fingers deep into Spencer. She could feel the maidenhead tear against her fingers as the Sun first peaked over the horizon. She felt Spencer's body tighten against her, the pain causing her to whimper into Callie's mouth. They stayed together in that moment, kissing and holding one another, Callie's fingers as deep as they could go.

She could feel Spencer's muscles squeezing her fingers, pulsing around her, becoming accustomed to her invasion. When she finally removed them, they were slightly red with Spencer's blood.

"I have been terrified of that moment for some time." Spencer whispered.

Callie turned and kissed Spencer's neck. "I'm yours, Spencer." Callie said.

A moment passed between them, a moment when they recognized that this was the beginning of something far bigger than they had anticipated. At this realization they were not filled with fear but with immeasurable joy.

A steady vibration, slightly louder than the last, snapped her back to reality. The vibration was erratic, random . . . wonderful. A soft sigh escaped her lips, she clamped her hand over her mouth hurriedly and looked around to see if anyone was paying attention.

The guy sitting beside her gave her a weird look but he returned his attention to the lecture. Callie could not believe they couldn't hear the vibration. It didn't really matter if they could or not, the vibration wasn't going to be the problem. The real problem was going to be her.

She knew that she had to control herself or she would give the game away. She tried to keep her breathing even but the random buzzing was by it's very nature unpredictable. She clenched her fingers each time the sound filled her, her thighs squeezing together, her toes curling.

The last time it had sounded it had lasted roughly twenty seconds by her estimation. She looked at her watch. Almost a minute had passed and the sound didn't give any inclination of stopping. She panicked even as sensation filled her, she was abuzz with stimulated nerve endings and only the reminder of where she was prevented her from giving in to the call.

Mercifully the buzzing stopped. She exhaled slowly and cradled her head in her trembling hands. The guy beside her gave an annoyed cough when her movements shook the table but she barely registered him at all. She was gone again, reliving the memory of just how she had come to be in her current predicament.

To Rush or Not To Rush

A week had passed and more nights were spent in Spencer's room than in her own. It was on one such night after a passionate coupling when Callie said something that changed the atmosphere.

"I've been thinking," she started, "that I should rush Sigma Epsilon Chi." Callie said this with a smile, her chest was against Spencer's back, their breathing in sync, and all seemed right with the world.

"No." Spencer replied.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Callie asked incredulously.

"I don't think that it is a good idea, Callie." Spencer replied. She had pulled herself out of Callie's arms and sat up with the sheet clutched to her body. She remained facing away from Callie and no moonlight shown through the window to illuminate her delicious body.

"Why not? I thought it would be nice for both of us to be in the same sorority."

"Do you have any idea what rushing is normally like?" Spencer asked.

"I've heard that there is a lot of hazing, some pranks, and a lot of drinking." Callie responded.

"What you have heard is the norm when it comes to rushing, but this is not a normal sorority. Do you have any knowledge of the Greek alphabet? I didn't when I first wanted to rush here."

Callie had snuggled up to Spencer. "I know Alpha is A, Beta is B, and that's about it."

"The letters of this house are Sigma for S, Epsilon for E, and Chi for X. This is literally 'sex house'. That is what we are known for, that is our tradition." Spencer explained.

"Okay, what does that mean for me?"

"It means that when you rush you will be expected to perform certain activities that I would prefer only happen between you and I." Spencer turned to face Callie. They kissed in the darkness.

"Maybe there is a way I can rush without doing anything without you..." Callie suggested. "I just really like the idea of living with you. When we are apart I feel like a part of me is missing."

"I feel the same way." Spencer whispered. "Maybe we can try. I'll talk to Asteria and see what she says. Maybe there is some good news for us."

"Well we don't have to think about it anymore tonight. I just thought maybe it would be a good idea, that's all." Callie said. "Let's go back to bed."

"Callie," Spencer said urgently, "I, I really care about you. You mean more to me than I can say."

"I feel the same about you, Spencer."

The days seemed to fly by in a haze of joy and ecstasy. The topic of rushing seemed almost forgotten until the deadline was almost upon them.

"I have to pledge by the end of the week if I'm going to rush." Callie cautiously broached the subject over diner in Sigma Epsilon Chi's dining room.

Spencer looked across the table at Callie, the candlelight reflecting in her gray eyes. "That's right." Spencer tried to say it as if she hadn't been aware all along. She felt that her lie didn't succeed.

"Have you had a chance to talk to Elizabeth?"

"Asteria." Spencer corrected. "If you are going to rush, you will have to remember the goddess names. They will give you insight into the people you are living with."

"So you are ok with it?" Callie asked.

"That's not what I said, I meant that these names are important."

Callie was getting frustrated, "Have you had a chance to speak with Asteria, Eris?" This was the first time Callie had ever used that name for Spencer. She could see the fear and maybe a touch of hurt flash in Spencer's eyes.

"Yes, I have. She says that you will be required to rush as your pledge sisters rush. She did say that a workaround may be possible but ultimately the decision is yours." Spencer said.

"You say that the choice is mine but I feel like one decision will result in me losing you." Callie reached across the table and stroked the hand of her lover. Spencer's dark skin seemed to glow in the candlelight.

"I don't know how I feel, Callie." Spencer began, "I only know bits and pieces of what the rush challenges are and they all involve some sort of sexual activity."

"You got the sisters to tell you what some of the challenges are?" Callie asked incredulously.

"No, I don't know what any of the challenges are this year. I only know bits and pieces of the challenges from last year when I pledged."

"You mean from what you experienced?" Callie asked.

"No, from what I heard from my pledge sisters. I didn't rush."

"How are you a sister if you didn't rush. Everyone has to rush." Callie stated.

"We're getting off track. The point is that you will have to engage in lewd, graphic, sexual behavior with your pledge sisters in order to prove your loyalty." Spencer tried to re-direct.

"Why didn't you have to prove your loyaly?" Callie asked.

"Callie, do not push this. If it were my story to tell I would share it with you." Spencer continued.

"Why are you being like this?" Callie almost screamed. "I wanted this to be a romantic thing, a nice moment where your girlfriend says that she wants to live with you and you accept."

Spencer was speechless. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but words betrayed her.

"I, I think I'm just going to go home tonight. I'll give you some time to think things over."

Spencer could hear her mind yelling, begging Callie to come back, to stay with her, but her mouth remained closed. She watched, her heart falling farther with every step Callie took. Her vision grew blurry and her cheeks ran wet with tears but her mouth would not obey.

Callie returned to her room and found her roommate, Cassie, entwined in the arms and legs of Himeros. The lights were on and they were both graphically naked but neither seemed to notice her enter the room. She stripped to her underwear and a t-shirt and crawled into bed.

She lay listening to the moans and kisses grow louder, peak, grow softer, and then fade completely before sleep finally took her. Her dreams were fitful at best. Images of Ravens flying away from her, wings flapping furiously, and not a single feather was left behind. She woke to a tear stained pillow and feeling utterly exhausted.

After sending a message to her professors letting them know that she wouldn't be in class do to feeling under the weather she made her way to the showers. The hot water relaxed her muscles but did nothing to chase away the exhaustion in her bones or the sadness in her heart. She tried to understand but it seemed like Spencer was at odds with her no matter what she tried to do.

She walked back to her room and found Asteria sitting in Cassie's computer chair. Callie clutched her towel closer to her body and looked around the room.

"How did you," Callie began.

"I heard that you planned on pledging our house." Asteria interrupted.

Callie was caught off guard. "I, uh, well." She twirled her hair around her finger and looked at her feet.

"That was more of a 'yes' or 'no' prompt." Asteria said as she stood up. "I also heard that you and Eris had a little bit of a fight."

Callie remained quiet.

"Eris is a friend of mine. I must say that I have never seen her take to anyone like she has to you."

Callie looked at her toes once more.

"I'm the answer you are looking for, little Callie. It is my story, Eris guards, and I will share it with you, for her." Asteria said. "Keep in mind, the details I'm going to share with you are not known by many. I am extending to you a trust you have not yet earned. Do not betray it."

Asteria had a no-nonsense face to begin with. Her features were undeniably attractive but there was a fierceness behind her beauty that bespoke of rapidly changing climates, destructive winds, and massive death tolls.

Callie raised her head slowly. "I will keep it secret."

"Good, you can dress while I talk. What I have to say is painful for me and I'd rather get it over with." Asteria said in clipped phrases.

Callie moved about her room gathering her outfit for the day but her ears were trained on the words slowly dripping from the mouth of the older girl.

"Last year, I was a Junior and head of the Rush Committee. Eris, Spencer as you know her, was my 'little sis' and we were having a bit of conflict. She wanted to rush the house, she wanted so badly to be one of us but there was something missing. She did not have the drive to engage in any of the behaviors required of initiates." Asteria said.

Callie felt herself blush as she dropped her towel and slid her panties into place. Asteria didn't seem to register her nudity or her movements. Her narrative continued as Callie pulled on her bra.

"She was beautiful, ladylike, but the passion you bring out in her was not there. She steadfastly refused to participate in the challenges and was well on the way to being removed from the pool of pledges. She knew the consequences of her decisions and they weighed heavily upon her but she would not budge."

Callie, fully dressed, sat on her bed and focused all of her attention on the woman who refused to meet her gaze.

"I was walking home one night. There had been a booming frat party and alcohol was heavy on the air and in my blood. I took my time weaving across campus in one shoe beneath the moonlight. I never heard the boys coming up behind me, I couldn't feel the evil falling on me, I had no clue how powerless I was until their hands were on me." Asteria's voice caught on the words but she continued.

"I still have the fragments of clothing from that night. The shredded cocktail dress, the torn red thong. I know I should throw them out but something compels me to keep them. I tried to scream but one of them covered my mouth while the other unzipped his pants. I could see from the look in his eyes what he planned to do to me. Then, Spencer appeared."

Callie's eyes widened.

"She was amazing! So calm and collected in the face of dangerous odds. Well, what I thought were dangerous odds. I didn't know that Spencer had been trained in kickboxing, I didn't know the power she held within her. The first guy never saw her coming, she slammed her elbow into the side of his head and down he went, limp dick flat on the concrete. Funny I should remember his flaccid dick so vividly but I do."

"And the second guy?" Callie asked.

"He was a coward. He thought running would save him from pain but Spencer is quick, dangerously quick. She caught him in two strides and drove her knee into his side forcing him to the ground with ease. He looked up at her, begged her to let him go." Asteria searched Callie's eyes.

"Do you know those moments in movies where time slows down and it seems like the good guy might fall for the bad guys calls for mercy?"

Callie nodded.

"That didn't happen here. As soon as the words left his lips Spencer was on him. One, two, three, four, five," Asteria counted miming punches alternating from left to right, "It was brutal. She somehow managed to channel the anger I felt and turn it into pain for him. She defended me Callie, She proved without a doubt that she is loyal to the sisters, even in the face of being thrown out."

When the story had ended the two women sat in silence in the cramped dorm room for some time. Callie was silently trying to process the story, Asteria was quiet in the aftermath of reliving the incident.

"What happened to the boys who did this?" Callie asked tentatively.

"They were handled. 'Remanded into police custody' was the official report." Asteria looked down once more. "Never doubt the good in Spencer. She wants to look out for you. She sees these challenges as the same thing that happened to me; powerful people forcing weaker people to do things they don't want."

Callie had never thought of it that way.

"That is not what we are trying to do. The challenges are meant to be fun, meant to build relationships, foster trust. You have a choice, Callie, you and all the other pledges." Asteria stood to walk away but Callie's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"How did you know that Spencer, er, Eris and I had a fight?" Callie asked.

"She was very upset. She came to talk to me about it. She comes and talks to me all the time. She has never felt this way before and she values my opinion." Asteria looked at Callie. "That's what being a 'big sis' is all about."

"One last question," Callie pushed, "Eris doesn't want me to go through the rush challenges because it involves things that she wants to keep between us. Is there a way around this?" Callie asked.

"She asked me the same question almost a week ago," Asteria said. "There may be a way to make the activity more bearable but it will be tough."

The two made plans to talk again and cover the details. Once arrangements were made, Asteria showed herself out of the dorm and Callie returned to bed for a short nap and some deep thinking.

Standing O

The class was almost at an end, Callie could tell from the insistent vibrations that the time was almost upon her. Challenge one for rushing Sigma Epsilon Chi would either be completed or Callie would fail and be removed from the pool of pledges.

The vibration ended and Callie's heart hammered in her chest.

The door to the classroom eased open and in walked Himeros. Her heels were breathtaking beneath her Catholic schoolgirl skirt and knitted top, the lipstick she wore made her mouth look inviting, promising.

"Professor Miller," Hime started in her breathy, seductive way, "There is someone downstairs who says they have urgent business with you."

"Can it wait, I'm in the middle of a lecture." Dr. Miller said.

"I'm just the messenger, Professor, but they seemed to be in a hurry." Hime said once more.

"Fine, alright, class if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend." And with that Professor Miller stepped from the room closing the door behind him.

Callie could see in her mind's eye the image of the professor walking past an inconspicuous looking Spencer sitting on a bench in the hallway. The image brought a smile to her mind. It wouldn't be long before the vibrations started again. From the look in Hime's eyes, it wouldn't be long at all.

"So, you understand the rules of the first challenge?" Asteria asked the group of pledges in front of her.

"Yes, Mother Asteria." They responded in unison.

"The challenge must be completed by the end of the week. Now, get to it, Pledges."

"Yes, Mother Asteria." They responded once more.

Callie looked at the other pledges and was amazed at the bond she felt with these other girls. Aside from Cassie, she didn't know any of their names. Somehow, just knowing that they were going to share similar experiences over the next few months made her feel . . . better.

Hime had her phone in her hand, she locked eyes with Callie and pressed the screen of her phone. Callie knew what she was doing. She was sending a message to Spencer to let her know the time had finally arrived.

Sure enough the vibrations began once more, light and constant. The others in the room were talking amongst themselves but soon their attention would be focused singularly upon Callie. This time she didn't try to control her breathing, she didn't try to stop the feelings running through her, she closed her eyes and let go.

Hime licked her lips, watching as Callie sat back in her chair and let the show begin.

The sensations were building. Callie could imagine Spencer sitting on her bench running through the settings on the remote control. She could imagine Spencer pulling her lower lip between her teeth as she switched from a continual pulse to a random alternating pulse.

Callie let a slight sigh escape her mouth as the random vibration left her panting. She opened her eyes and Hime smiled wickedly at her.

"Quit fidgeting." Spencer commanded.

"Well, this isn't exactly a position I'm used to being in for any length of time." Callie said.

Her dress was bunched around her waist while she sat on a toilet seat. One foot was on the floor and the other was on top of the plastic toilet paper holder attached to the wall of the bathroom stall. She would have felt unusually exposed, but Spencer had seen and licked everything being exposed.

"I gotta say, I think I'm warming up to these challenges." Spencer said as she slid the plastic 'bullet' up and down Callie's slit.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Callie said squirming from side-to-side. "I'm not supposed to finish until later!"

Spencer laughed and slowly eased the plastic toy deep into Callie's pussy. She pulled her finger back out and raised it to her lips. She locked eyes with Callie and sucked her finger into her mouth. She moaned loudly.

"That is soo hot." Callie said huskily.

"We will come back in here after." Spencer said. "My reward to you for a job well done."

Spencer went to get off the floor until Callie said, "Don't forget the panties."

"Hime wouldn't have been happy about that." Spencer said.

The guy sitting at the table beside her could definitely tell something was up. He kept stealing glances at Callie and his hand was resting right on his crotch, twitching occasionally. Callie blushed but there was no fighting the toy vibrating deep inside her. Judging from the building sensations, Spencer had found the intensity setting and was going for gold. The buzz was powerful and consistent.

Callie's breath was erratic and loud, and her cheeks flushed deep red as a moan escaped her lips. She could hear the conversations in the room stopping. Embarrassment flooded through her, she couldn't believe she was doing this. Three hundred people in the room with her and for some reason it turned her on even more.

Callie locked eyes with Hime for just a moment but it was enough. Hime smiled and pressed her thumb down on the black square in her hand. The result was instant. The panties, special ordered for each girl, were fitted with a powerful vibrator which pressed tightly to Callie's clit. The feelings were sensational and Callie could not hold back.

"Fuck! Oh, oh God!" Her nails were clawing at the desk, the room was completely silent. "Fuck, I can't, oh shit! Oh, oh, I'm, I'm." Callie was having trouble talking, her thoughts were jumbled. She was a riot of sensations and they all screamed for release.

She was on the edge, her orgasm threatening to tear the world to pieces around her. She waited at the peak, like on a roller-coaster the moment before the plunge. Spencer switched all settings to their highest, Hime did the same.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm going, oh, shit, I'm going to, I'm going to cuuuuuummmmmm!" Callie screamed to the room. Her body spasming as her pussy convulsed around the plastic invader. She could hear the spray of her orgasm forcing a path through her vibrating panties. One spray, two sprays, three sprays, her legs kicking from the force of her orgasm.

The toys stopped one after the other. Callie opened her eyes and felt all of her blood rush to her face. All eyes were on her. Hime coughed, a subtle reminder to finish the performance.

Calle rose from her seat, gathering her notebook in her arms. She walked to the front of the room and faced everyone. She turned away from them, and lifted the front of her dress toward Hime. She exaggerated her motions so that everyone could tell what she was doing as she removed the bullet.

The toy hang from a little loop from her finger, her juices thick and white on the black surface. She raised the toy and put it in her mouth, she licked her juices from the plastic and pulled it from her mouth like a lollipop.

Callie looked at all the faces looking at her. She swallowed before speaking.

"My name is Callie Portman and I am rushing Sigma Epsilon Chi. This beautiful goddess, Himeros," She turned and indicated Hime with her free hand, "is my 'big sis'." The class clapped and one person whistled as Hime showed some leg. "Today, I completed my first rush challenge. Let Hime know how I did!"

All of the males, and some of the females, broke out into boisterous applause. Callie blushed, did her best attempt at a curtsey and ran from the room before her legs dropped her completely. She ran to the place where Spencer sat, grabbed her face tightly, and kissed her passionately.

"Bathroom. Now!" Callie said.

Spencer did not need to be told twice.

They slammed into the bathroom door not caring what the door read. They were kissing and pulling at one another, eager to taste as much of each other as possible. Spencer ran her fingers through Callie's hair before pushing her against the wall.

"I could hear you from the hall." Spencer said as her hand caressed Callie's breasts.

"Mmm, could you? Did you like it?" Callie asked, her hands tightening in Spencer's hair.

"Let me show you." Spencer said.

She dropped to her knees and lifted Callie's leg so that her foot rested on the edge of the toilet.

"So romantic." Callie said.

"Shut up." Spencer ordered. Her fingers pushed Callie's dress up and then the sound of fabric tearing resounded in the small room.

"Uhn! Take me, Spencer. I'm yours. Make me cum all over that pretty little face. Make me scream for you." Callie urged.

"Only if you beg." Spencer said as her fingers trailed up and down Callie's legs.

"Please! Oh God! Please, Spencer, lick my dripping cunt, make me squirt for you. Lick me until my knees buckle beneath me. Take me, lover." As Callie spoke, she ran her hands up and down her body, her hips bucked against an imaginary body.

"Fuck you are hot when you beg!" Spencer growled before plunging her face deep into Callie's slit.

"Oh, oh, oh, FUUUUUCCCCKKKKK." Callie moaned. "Right there, right there, oh, fuck, fuck!" Callie ground her slit hard into Spencer's face, she could feel her orgasm rushing down on her.

Spencer licked Callie's clit furiously. She flicked her tongue hard against the little bump of nerves between the delicate pink lips. She swirled her tongue around Callie's clit and felt the girl begin to shake.

"I'm CUUUMMMMIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!" Callie moaned once more and felt the sensations rolling through her body. She could feel the muscles in her pussy pulsing hard and then the almost painful rush of her oncoming squirt.

Spencer giggled loudly as the clear liquid splashed against her face and chest. She opened her mouth wide and drank madly from the flood gushing out of her lover. When the orgasm stopped, Callie slowly slid to the floor and into Spencer's arms.

Callie opened her eyes and found Spencer completely soaked and smiling.

"So, how did I do?" Callie asked.

"Flying colors is the expression, I believe." Spencer said, kissing Callie on the nose.

"Are you ready for the second challenge?" Callie asked.

"Only if I get you afterwards." Spencer answered honestly.

"Always." Callie replied.

"I have a quote for you and I think that it is quite appropriate right now." Spencer said.

"A what?" Callie said sleepily.

"Hey, you can't fall asleep on the bathroom floor." Spencer said. "I was saying that I have a quote for you."

"What do you mean a quote." Callie said grumpily.

"The first night we walked together, you quoted Galileo to me. I have one for you." Spencer said.

"Oh, ok. Let me have it then." Callie said.

"I don't think you can take any more." Spencer said with a smile.

"Pervert." Callie said laughing.

"The quote is: 'The smell of your hair, the taste of your mouth, the feeling of your skin seemed to have got inside me, or into the air all around me. You have become a physical necessity.'" Spencer finished.

"George Orwell, 1984," Callie said from her place in Spencer's arms. "I believe you paraphrased a bit."

"Shut up and kiss me." Spencer pulled her lover closer and the two cuddled until Callie could regain her feet.

"Now," Spencer said, "you have to go to your next class and I," she looked down at her soaking clothing, "I need to change."

"No shower?" Callie asked.

"What? And get rid of this wonderful scent?" Spencer replied.

"What is next?" Callie asked.

"We will just have to wait and see." Was Spencer's reply.

Stories live and die by the readers. The author is the beginning of the book, the reader is the end. Please, please, please, COMMENT, VOTE, LEAVE FEEDBACK, LEAVE IDEAS, OFFER CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. I can't improve if I don't see a problem. I hope you have enjoyed this installment of Falling For A Girl. There is plenty more if feedback indicates a desire for more.

-BenevolentDCC


End file.
